darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Repnin
Repnin is a major in the Russian military, working under the Russian Intelligence. Appearance Repnin has graying hair, and blue eyes with minor aging facial features. He sports a green long trench coat and typical military uniform underneath. Personality Colonel Kozlov noted that Repnin was quite proud of Goran. Repnin admonished Kozlov and his forces when the latter was critical of Goran's death, noting the costs of training and maintaining a Contractor.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 2 Part in the Story Gemini of the Meteor .]] Just before the military raid of Mikhail Pavlichenko's house, Repnin picks up Tanya, who has just become a Contractor.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 1 That night, he arrives at the Pavlichenko house to witness the aftermath of the raid. Colonel Kozlov notes that Goran, one of Repnin's Contractors, was killed rather easily, prompting Repnin to retort that Goslov's forces could not even act as a worthwhile shield for Goran. After discussing the merits of Contractors, Repnin informs Kozlov that he has been ordered to erase the memories of all those involved in the incident using the M.E. and asks where Pavlichenko's child is. Kozlov notes that he hasnt been found yet and orders the expansion of the search. Repnin then orders his subordinate to put all the bodies, including Mikhail, through the M.E. Squeezer as his brain is an important asset. In a bid to locate the missing Pavlichenko child, Repnin sends Tanya to Nika Lobanov, but they are not successful. Not long afterward, Repnin's team find and attack Hei, Suou Pavlichenko and Mao at a train station and engage them in battle, but are unable to capture them.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 3 .]] While being updated on Mikhail Pavlichenko's preparations for an escape and the hidden room in his house, as well as the tampering with the family registry, Repnin wonders what Pavlichenko was being so secretive about and why his corpse only had one day's worth of memories. One of his subordinates then brings him a photo of Pavlichenko alive and well in Tokyo, shocking Repnin, who immediately heads to Japan. He is escorted by Russian Foreign Affairs, who inform him that Hei and Suou were spotted and that Ilya Sokoloff is attempting to track them down. When Tanya and Repnin board a train for Tokyo, he spots Hei boarding the same train.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 7 .]] Aboard the train, Repnin has his subordinates sweep the train and then sends Tanya to capture Suou. Repnin and one of his agents corner Hei. Repnin offers Hei a meal to eat while discussing his terms of joining the Russian agency. During this discussion, Repnin mentions that contractors are monsters, and that his niece was murdered by Ilya Sokoloff, asking Hei if he was the one who killed Ilya. He offers a rational proposal for Hei to join him. However, Hei bluntly refuses and stabs him in the hand with the cutlery before throwing a knife at a nearby agent holding him at gunpoint. Repnin orders Tanya to take Suou away, and to pursue Suou when she escapes. Hei finds the injured Repnin , who is unable to shoot his pistol. Repnin tries to discuss alternate terms with Hei to probably secure the safety of his survival. Hei approaches Repnin, but upon getting to close quarters, Repnin pulls out a knife in an attempt to stab Hei, but Hei out-maneuvers him and turns the knife on him, stabbing Repnin. As Repnin, lays bleeding, he asks Hei if he killed Ilya, to which Hei nods to. Repnin smiles and ceases breathing.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 8 Appearances References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Gemini of the Meteor Characters Category:Humans Category:Russian Intelligence Members Category:Deceased Characters Category:Russian Intelligence Category:Male